Valentine's day
by poppycat
Summary: différents couples de fma... différentes st valentins! chap 3 EdxWinry
1. RoyxRiza

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** Romance

**_Rating :_** gentil

**_Disclamer :_** vous connaissez la chansons… fmaaa pas à moii !!

Note de la folle … parce que je le suis

C'est peut être un peu nunuche mais… j'aime bien la saint valentin… c'est pour çà que d'ici le 14 je vais poster quelques oneshots sur différents parings fma…

Premier : RoyxRiza

Se déroule après l'anime, avant le film :

A suivre, Edxhei (encore !!muhahaha)

Et peut être unEdxwin ou un sigxizumi…

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**croisé**_

Il se regarda dans le petit miroir ébréché , réorganisant quelques mèches noir geais… Ca lui faisait bizarre de se voir habillé en civil…

Il grimaça et détourna son regard de son reflet. Il n'aimait pas se voir, son propre visage le répugnait. Il avait laissé poussé sa frange, histoire de cacher un peu le bandeau noir qui couvrait son œil. Mustang boucla son sac et regarda par la fenêtre, espérant apercevoir une silhouette sombre se déplacer au milieu de tout ce blanc.

Il attrapa son manteau, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-« Officier de police Mustang ? C'est la relève ! »

Roy ouvrit la porte au jeune officier qui attendait dans le froid.

-« Je suppose que l'on vous a déjà donné les consignes », fit l'ex-colonel en lui tendant le double des clés.

-« Ouais, ouais mon gars, poireauté dans la neige et attraper la mort… Tss t'a du bol d'avoir pu avoir des congés là. »

Mustang lui adressa un signe de tête nerveux , agacé par la familiarité du jeune homme.

-« Enfin j'te comprends, si t'as choisi cette date, c'est que t'as sûrement envie d'aller rejoindre ta mignonne, j'me trompe ? »

Roy leva un sourcil et se dirigea vers la porte, lui adressant un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir.

-« J'me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas succès avec les filles moi, ajouta l'officier, en posant son sac. »

Mustang poussa la porte derrière lui en adressant un dernier petit signe au jeune.

-« Je crois avoir compris pourquoi… »

Il y avait une bonne heure de marche entre le poste d'observation et le village, Roy se dépêcha, tâchant de ne pas glisser.

-« Tu es pathétique mon vieux… Qu'est-ce que tu va faire, une fois arrivé à central… Te pointer à sa porte, bouquet de fleurs à la main avec un petit « salut , çà fait presque un an que je suis parti à l'autre bout du pays sans rien dire à personne mais j'me demandais si vous aimeriez bien être avec moi pour la saint valentin… » Si elle ne te crible pas de balles, ce serait déjà bien… » »

--------------------

Riza s'étira et massa son épaule, une heure d'entraînement au tir ne lui avait pas suffit , mais il fallait retourner au bureau histoire de secouer Havoc qu'elle allait retrouvé comme d'habitude, gisant dans une marre de bave, mégot au coin du bec, en pleine sieste.

Elle fut surprise de retrouver ses hommes regroupés autour de son bureau, visiblement intéressés par quelque chose.

-« A ton avis, elle est de qui ? » murmura Breda en essayant de s'éloigner de black Hayate tout en restant le plus près possible du bureau.

-« Sais pas, un candidat au suicide surement… « marmonna Havoc en mâchonnant le bout de sa cigarette.

-« Vous êtes vaches quand même, le lieutenant Hawkeye, n'est tout de même pas si terrible. »couina Fuery l'air contrarié que l'on puisse médire de la maîtresse de son Hayate.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers lui, comme s'il venait de dire une énormité.

Soudain , Falman se raidit , apercevant Hawkeye dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Madame ! »

La petite troupe sembla être subitement victime d'un choc électrique, tous les hommes se redressèrent vivement, tremblotants.

-« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? », demanda Riza , adoptant sa mine sévère habituelle.

Les hommes s'écartèrent et elle aperçut une enveloppe couverte de cœurs sur son bureau.

-« Misère « , fit elle en soupirant.

----------------

DEPART POUR CENTRAL. LES FAMILLES SONT PRIEES DE BIEN VOULOIR S'ELOIGNER DES VOIES.

Roy se cala dans son siège et contempla le paysage défiler sous ses yeux… Peut être aurait-il mieux fait de rester à son poste. Il défit son manteau humide et le posa sur un siège libre. Une jeune femme assise seul quelques sièges plus loi lui adressa un sourire, il lui rendit la pareille . Il reprit sa place le sourire aux lèvres, le rouge était vite monté aux joues de la jeune femme , peut être avait-il encore un peu de succès auprès des femmes. Il secoua la tête,et retourna à son étude contemplative de la campagne enneigée en se laissa bercer par les remous du train. En début de soirée, il serait à Central.

--------------------

Riza se saisit de l'enveloppe sous les mines goguenardes de ses collègues.

-« Rhooo, Lieutenant, z'avez un admirateur on dirait. »

-« Havoc, fermez le grand four à tabac qui vous sert de bouche et repartez bosser, je reviens de l'entraînement et ne suis pas sure d'avoir bien pensé à vider mon chargeur. »

Au péril de sa vie, une vraie belette ne reculerait devant rien pour assouvir sa curiosité, ainsi Havoc, dans un grand élan de courage, se risqua à insister.

-« Allez Riza, arrête le suspens, on veut savoir qui est le casse cou qui… »

-« La tradition veut qu'une carte de saint valentin soit anonyme et soit délivrée le jour même de la fête », commença Falman .

Riza ouvrit l'enveloppe et la vida, une carte avec une gravure de roses rouges et des pétales de fleur séchés. Elle déplia la carte puis l'air neutre, la referma et la rangea dans l'enveloppe.

-« Alors ? » se risqua Breda.

-« Alors rien », répondit elle. » C'est juste l'imbécile des archives qui me demande pour la énième fois de dîner avec lui… »Elle jeta la carte peu cérémonieusement sur le bureau, envoyant valser les pétales de fleur. » Et oh comble du romantisme, il remet ça pour la saint valentin, demain soir… »ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Et tu vas faire quoi ? »fit Havoc en ramassant la carte histoire de voir quelle niaiseries y avaient été marquées.

-« Rentrer, me faire un bon thé, et lire un livre devant le feu avec mon chien. »

_De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'attendais quelqu'un_ pensa-t- elle en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre là ou il y a un en à peine se tenait un grand bureau en bois couvert de paperasse.

-« J'me disais aussi, la dernière fois que l'on a vu le lieutenant Hawkeye au bras d'un gars… « lança Breda .

-« On l'a déjà vue avec un type ? » demanda Havoc en laissant tomber un peu de cendre sur le papier parfumé.

-« M'en souviens plus », s'exclama Fuery en grattant Hayate derrière les oreilles.

Ils entendirent le déclic du cran de sécurité des 9 mm de Riza , tous se figèrent , paralysés par la peur. Riza, l'air mauvais rangea son arme et s'exclamât sur un air faussement détendu :

-« J'ai changé d'avis, vu que je n'ais rien d'autre à faire, je vais y aller. »

--------------------

Mustang s'étira et se noya dans la foule présente sur les quais de la gare de central. Il descendit la grand rue , pour se rendre au petit Hôtel des voyageurs ou il avait réservé une chambre. Il déposa sa valise et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il contempla le plafond pendant un bonne demi heure, avant de se décider à sortir. Il flâna dans les rues de central. Il avait perdu l'habitude de voir tant de monde. Les gens rentraient chez eux pour se mettre à l'abris du froid et les boutiques commençaient à fermer. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la vitrine d'une papeterie et souria. La vendeuse commençait à plier son portique de cartes quand Roy passa la porte , faisant sonner la petite clochette. La dame, sans même se retourner s'exclamat.

-« On est en train de fermer je… »

-« Je sais exactement ce que je veux. »

Elle se retourna l'air contrariée et s'aperçu que le grand brun qui venait d'entrer dans sa boutique désignait une carte au graphisme de lilas blanc.

Elle lui adressa un sourire .

-« Bon ,allez, je veux bien attendre 5 minutes de plus, fit elle en attrapant la carte. Je suppose que je vous mets une enveloppe à thème avec ? »

-« Non une toute simple çà ira. »

--------------------

Riza eut du mal à se réveiller ce matin là, peut être par manque de motivation ?

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait devoir subir les quolibets de ses collègues, elle regarda amoureusement ses deux fidèles pistolet posés sur la table, ils allaient lui être utiles pour faire taire les ragots.

Elle fixa d'un œil morne la robe qu'elle avait préparé la veille…Ce rendez vous, elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle allait se retrouver coincée avec un type qui ne savait pas parler sans afficher une rangée de dents longues et éblouissantes comme si il tentait de faire de la pub pour son dentiste, toute une soirée, sans pourvoir lui demander plus ou mois gentiment d'arrêter avec son humour de bas étage(le degrés de gentillesse correspondant au volume de plomb et de poudre mit en jeu).

--------------------

Il s'arrêta histoire de fleurir les tombes d'un vieil ami et d'un enfant avant de se rendre une petite visite surprise à sa filleule. Gracia l'accueilla à bras ouverts et Elisia lui sauta au cou .Il passa l'après midi à jouer avec la gamine et quitta la veuve et sa fille ver 6 heures. Mustang se doucha et se prépara. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, se rasa soigneusement et enfila un costume. Il descendit au fleuriste du coin prendre une brassée de roses rouges et blanches (en nombre impair, bien entendu, en tout gentleman qu'il était).Il passa par le parc, il n'était pas pressé. Les couples étaient de sortie et roucoulaient dans tous les coins redoublant d'attentions de papouilles et de gazouillis idiots. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi était idiot, mais dans quelques longues minutes il irait tenter sa chance auprès de sa Riza.

Riza, quant à elle, n'était pas aux anges et commençait déjà à en avoir marre quand la grande gigue des archives se présenta à sa porte avec six cent grammes de chocolat pur sucre empaqueté dans une boîte en forme de cœur d'un rose tellement criard qu'il aurait pu rendre aveugle. Elle s'efforça de ne pas fixer les dents de son « chevalier servant » et de ne pas lui coller sa mimine au travers du visage quand celui-ci eut la géniale idée d'entamer un baise main bien baveux…(le pauvre garçon n'étant déjà pas aidé par la nature avec la palissade qui lui servait de mâchoire supérieure, n'excellait pas du tout dans l'art du baise main). Il se sentit obligé de lui prendre le bras .Il lui parla de ses actes héroïques tout le long du trajet menant au restaurant, de comment il avait été surnommé l'aventurier de l'archive perdue, quand suit à un acte de courage extrême consistant à descendre un boîte poussiéreuse du dessus d'une étagère sans petit mouchoir devant son nez bour épargner se petites bronches, il avait retrouvé la liste des dépenses du réfectoire de 1907 (année importante dans l'histoire du grand réfectoire des officier, où un jeune lieutenant , tout juste promu alchimiste d'état aurait causé un important déficit dans le budget alloué à l'équipement en brûlant malencontreusement plusieurs tables alors qu'il essayait de donner un aperçu de ses pouvoir à un échantillon de la gent féminine).Il invita Riza dans un restaurant à la mode où se regroupaient tous les bourgeois bohêmes de la vielle ville.

-« Enfin, j'ai le plaisir de pouvoir passer une soirée avec vous… J'attendais çà depuis longtemps, vous savez, Riza ? -Vous permettez que je vous appelle Riza n'est-ce pas ?-Non pas que les prétendantes me font défaut,je suis un homme plutôt prit, mais je vous trouve charmante, et ça, je ne peux me l'expliquer. »

Riza lui adressa un faux sourire et scruta la salle. Des vieux couples le nez plongé dans leu assiettes, n'échangeant quelques mots que lorsque l'un demandait à l'autre de lui passer le sel, des jeunes gens de bonne famille se dévorant des yeux tout en s'effleurant la main du bout des doigts (restons corrects en public , de telles démonstrations d'affection seraient très mal vues, des fois que papa-maman traîneraient dans le coin…)

Pour une soirée amusante, c'était loupé, pour ne pas dire foireux.

--------------------

Roy sonna à la porte, et attendit. Il entendit Black Hayate, gratter le bois du bas le la porte.

-« Elle est pas là, hein , mon vieux… Elle fait des heures supp' comme d'habitude » Murmura-t-il pour calmer le chien. Ce dernier poussa un jappement plaintif ayant reconnu Roy (Ce type bizarre qui faisait le mort, écroulé sur sa table quand Riza n'était pas là et qui vous refilait biscuits et bout de steak en vous grattant le crâne… D'ailleurs, il commençait à lui manquer, la seule distraction du chien à présent étant de faire jouer les écureuils à Breda et le faire grimper en haut de l'armoire à dossier.)

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et Mustang s'assit à côté de la porte sur le palier. Il soupira, regardant d'un oeil malheureux ses roses, en train de piquer du nez par manque d'eau.

Hayate semblait s'être calmé mais demeurait près de la porte, Roy pouvant entendre son souffle haletant. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées quand la voisine de palier de Riza rentra chez elle.

-« Bonsoir », fit elle en souriant. « Si vous attendez Mlle Hawkeye ,vous n'êtes pas encore couché. »

-« Ah » Fit il en se levant.

-« Elle avait un rendez vous, un type bien comme il faut, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, est venu la cherché, apparemment ils sortaient, c'est rare de la voir en robe. »

Mustang se figea et laissa tomber ses roses. La jeune femme remarqua enfin le bouquet.

-« Ah désolée… vous comptez l'attendre, parce que sinon je pourrais lui dire que vous êtes… enfin , que vous êtes passé quoi…où vous préfèreriez attendre chez moi peut être… »

-« Non, merci , çà ira, je ne suis pas là pour longtemps, j'ai un train à prendre. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé et rentra chez elle. Roy poussa un grognement de frustration et déposa carte et fleurs sur le paillasson .

-« T'es vraiment idiot, et elle, elle a eu raison… Ca aurait été trop beau, j'espère au moins que c'est un type bien. »

Il consultât sa montre et maugréât.

-« 10 heures , encore deux heures avant mon train. »

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Riza, et son preux chevalier servant, aventurier de l'archive perdue aux dents rangées comme un bataillon au garde à vous commençait sérieusement à lui sortir par les yeux.

-« Ah , vous savez Riza j'ai toujours été très modeste, j'ai toujours mené mon travail à bien mais dans le silence, quand on voit que certains ex gradés ne se privaient pas d'utiliser leur pseudo gloire d'ancien combattant à des fins personnelles on ne peut qu'être fier de sa conduite. »

Elle dressa l'oreille et fixa « ohh grand-mère, comme vous avez de grandes dents ».

-« Oui, je le reconnais , poursuivit-il, votre ex supérieur, par exemple, avait le prestige d'Ishbal, mais qu'en a-t-il fait ? Rien, à part épater la galerie, mais bon, c'était un flambeur mais il est parti en fumée , ahah, en fumée, vous comprenez ? non ? » il toussa nerveusement quand il constata une lueur assassine briller dans les yeux de la blonde assise en face de lui. » Il n'y a pas que lui, prenez l'écarlate par exemple…ahem… Je suis ravi que vous et vos collègues puissiez enfin travailler dans de bonnes conditions et… »

-« Excusez moi ? vous avez l'heure », coupa-t-elle.

-« Euuh oui … il est 23h15 et je… »

-« Je rentre, bonne soirée. «

Elle se leva brusquement récupéra son manteau et sortit. Une fois à l'air libre elle respira un grand coup et rentra chez elle à la vitesse limite de ses escarpins.

--------------------

-« 11heures 30, plus qu'une demi-heure… pensa Mustang en soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. »

Démoralisé et fatigué, il n'avait qu'une envie, que le train arrive , qu'il puisse poser sa valise et se réchauffer. Dormir aussi ça n'aurait pas été du luxe. Demain il serait de nouveau à la frontière de drachme et il aurait sûrement droit à un « alors ça c'est passé comment » de la part de la jeune recrue mal élevé… Il se jura que si c'était le cas, il essayerait de se retenir de lui coller son poing dans la tronche.

Son escapade, il ne la regrettait pas, il avait payé une visite à Hughes et à la demeure provisoire d'Edward (même si officiellement le gamin était mort, la rumeur courrait, parmi ceux qui l'avaient connu, qu'il avait réussi à s'en tirer, le corps n'ayant jamais été retrouvé, et aussi de part le fait qu'un mioche aussi petit pourrait parfaitement passer inaperçu aux yeux de la mort, touche d'humour macabre qui permettaient à certain de garder espoir. Mustang persistait à croire qu'un jour le gosse viendrait se pointer à sa porte pour se payer sa tête, … Ce jour là, Mustang s'est promit qu'il le serrerait fort dans ses bras en père…juste après l'avoir étranglé… et après lui avoir botté le train et l'avoir scalpé…en l'appelant rase motte).

Le train entra en gare et mustang changea sa valise de main pour mettre sa menotte gelée dans sa poche, au mois, maintenant, il serait au chaud.

--------------------

Riza retira ses talons pour gravir les escaliers, en arrivant devant sa porte, elle marcha sur quelque chose. Semblant reconnaître un bouquet de fleurs à vue d'orteil et commença à pester.

-« C'est pas vrai, il est têtu ce type, 'aurais mieux fait de rester avec mon chien.

Elle baissa le nez en soupirant, la moindre des choses, aurait été de mettre les fleurs dans l'eau. »

-« Tiens, pas de gros nœud ni d'emballage à vous rendre allergique au rose à vie… Il s'améliore… »pensa-t-elle en observant le bouquet.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser les fleur et aperçut une enveloppe, toute bête blanche et vierge de toute écriture.

-« Tiens… une minute ma fille quand est-ce que Janneau lapin aurait pu déposer çà, il ne t'a pas lâché de toute la soirée. »

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit une carte représentant du lilas blanc. Elle sourit de manière instinctive, elle aimait cette fleur, celui qui lui avait adressé cette carte devais le savoir. Elle ouvrit la carte et lu le petit mot écrit dedans :

_Would you be my valentine_

Une écriture cursive et soignée, qu'elle conaissait bien mais sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à placer de nom ni de visage. Elle entendit un grincement de porte et sa voisine de palier apparut comme par magie, attire par quelques ragots potentiels (quoi qu'il arrive, quand il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel dans votre vie, vous avez toujours l'amie ou la voisine fouinarde qui vient à la pêche aux infos, c'est une espèce friande de petits détails croustillants qui se délecte plus particulièrement avec in intérêt un peu malsain des choses qui ont mal tourné, _encyclopédie imaginaire de votre entourage section fouines et autres belettes_) .

-« Alors ? Ca s'est passé comment avec le charmant monsieur ? »

-« Ennuyeux à mourir… Mais si tu le trouves aussi charmant, vas y , il est toujours célibataire. »

-« Toujours aussi froide Riza », plaisanta la petit brune… »Pourtant t'as de la chance, t'as du choix. « fit elle en désignant le bouquet.

-« Tu ne saurait pas qui a déposé çà devant chez moi par hasard…

-« Si, je l'ai croisé il attendait à côté de ta porte. »

-« Ah et il étai comment ? »

-« Brun. »

Riza soupira et leva les yeux au ciel pour la 54 ème fois de la journée.

-« Merci, là tu m'aides vachement. »

-« Tu me promets de tout me raconter et je t'en tire un portrait robot. »

-« Ok , t'as gagné », fit Riza agacée.

-« Alors « , la brunette se passa la langue sur les lèvres semblant réfléchir. »Brun, plutôt grand, au départ je l'ai trouvé plutôt mignon, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il était à moitié défiguré je… »

-« Défiguré ? »

-« Oui, enfin c'est ce que je pense, il portait un bandeau qui lui couvrait un œil et une bonne partie du visa… «

-« IL EST OU MAINTENANT ? »

La voisine recula craignant de voir apparaître comme par enchantement un revolver dans la main de Riza (il était convenu, d'un commun accord de l'entourage de la jeune femme, qu'elle devait conserver ses armes dans une dimension parallèle pour pouvoir y accéder à n'importe quel moment… Edward Elric lui-même, qui pourtant était bien connu pour son esprit rationnel voire trop terre à terre, il y a quelques années de celà avait reconnu que Riza possédait un dont paranormal en ce qui concernait les armes à feu…)

-« Il a parlé d'un train qu'il devait bientôt prendre et…Bah RiZA ATTENDS j'ai pas fini… Riza ? »

Hawkeye, ses escarpins à la main dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre.

-_C'est ridicule_, pensa-t-elle , _il doit déjà être parti… pourtant ça vaut le coup d'essay_…

Elle fut tirée de ses songes quand elle percuta quelque chose de mou avec un alignement de dents qui tenait de la configuration des touches d'un piano.

-« Riza… Vous êtes partie si vite, j'ai cru que vous aviez un problème… »

-« Vous êtes venu en voiture ? »

-« Oui, je l'avais laissé garée en bas de chez vous… »

-« Vous pouvez m'emmener à la gare ? »

--------------------

DEPART DANS 5 MINUTES , LES VOYAGEURS SONT PRIES DE BIEN VOULOIR COMMENCER A PRENDRE PLACE .

Mustang hissa son sac dans le filet à bagages et dénoua sa cravate, il regarda les rares voyageurs s'agiter à l'extérieur.

Le chef de gare discutait avec le contrôleur, une jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes en tendant un panier garni, à celui qui devait être son frère ou son fiancé.

On avait commencé à faire chauffer la locomotive de grosse bouffées de vapeur s'élevaient déjà de l'avant du train.

Pendant ce temps là Riza et l'homme aux ratiches en râteau arrivaient devant la gare. Riza sortit de la voiture sans même fermer la portière et courut vers les quais.

Elle interpella le chef de gare.

-« Où va ce train ? »

L'homme regarda la blondinette échevelée ,essoufflée en tenue de soirée et aux escarpins non bouclés d'un œil étonne.

-« Pour Briggs mamz'elle, on part dans quelques minutes. »

Roy observa la scène depuis sa place, une jeune femme blonde décoiffée s'était ruée vers le contrôleur et semblait passablement excitée.

-« Eh bé, encore une qui a du faire un peu trop la fête », fit il à voix basse.

Il s'en fonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux… Un peu de repos après une mauvaise soirée… il avait l'habitude des voyages ,il ne dormait pas trop mal dans les trains, enfin… quand personne n'avait la bonne idée de frapper avec insistance sur la vitre.

Roy souleva une paupière et sursauta. Dehors,Riza Hawkeye, échevelée mais joliement maquillée, les joues rosies par le froid et l'air inquiète , lui faisait signe …

ATTENTION AU DEPART . LES USAGERS SONT PRIES DE S'ELOIGNER DE LA VOIE.

Roy ouvrit la fenêtre hébété et se pencha pour pouvoir l'entendre, le train fut parcouru par un vibration, signal du démarrage imminent de la locomotive .

Riza se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son colonel. Le train commença à avancer. Elle tenta de lui dire quelque chose en courrant à sa hauteur, mais il ne l'entendit pas à cause du bruit des machines. Il se pencha un peu plus,au risque de tomber par la fenêtre pour voir le quai s'éloigner doucement. Là bas, il aperçut Hawkeye , tenant une carte blanche grande ouverte, sa carte, et, tout en la désignant du doigt, articuler de grands oui et hocher la tête.

_Would you be my valentine ?_

_Yes…_

* * *

_à suivre : edxhei!_

_Review ? ( a fait fuir les lecteurs avec sa st valentin à la meep (3 lettre)_


	2. EdxAlphons

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** romance

**_Rating :_** sais plu

**_Disclamer :_** Fma n'est pas à moi…

Note de la psychopathe (ça change un peu de folle)

Deuxième chappie… Mon couple chouchou :Edo+Hei-chan... un peu short .

Le prochain sera peut être unEdxwinry.

Merci pour les review !!!

* * *

**_Edward+Alphons_**

**L**'hiver avait été particulièrement vigoureux cette année là, et en début février la neige recouvrait les toits de Munich d'une épaisse couche blanche. Edward leva les yeux du plan d'assemblage sur lequel il avait travaillé une bonne partie de la journée. Les gars étaient tous partis rejoindre leur famille depuis un petit bout de temps, même Alphons, sans doute à cause du froid qui régnait dans les locaux, avait décidé de partir un peu plus tôt.

Ed jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la lampe à pétrole dont la flamme vacillante ne diffusait plus assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse continuer son ouvrage.

-« Presque vide, 'm'étonnes que les yeux me piquent… Ca serait bien d'avoir l'électricité dans le bureau… »

Il se retourna en direction du poêle est contempla les braises mourantes quelques instants.

-« D'abord la lampe qui me lâche, puis le poêle… Eh bé ! Au moins c'est le signe que la journée est finie. »

Il roula ses plans et les glissa dans un tube de protection en carton avant de les ranger soigneusement dans l'armoire. Il quitta l'office à regret, frustré de ne pas avoir eu le temps de finir et ferma le hangar.

Le froid lui brûlait les joues et le bout du nez, il remonta son col et trottina en direction de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Alphons depuis déjà presque un an.

Les rues étaient désertes, Edward dut à regret sortir les mains de ses poches pour faire signe au patron du petit bar qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec son colocataire. Il adressa un grand sourire à Mme Gracia en traversant le hall et grimpa les escaliers à toute allure pressé de se mettre au chaud.

----------------------------------

-« Suis rentré !!! »

Il accrocha son manteau et se débarrassa de ses chaussures, l'appartement lui semblait bizarrement froid, ainsi il pensa qu'une fois de plus Alphons avait du s'endormir dans ses bouquin et avait oublié de rajouter une bûche dans la cheminée, mais tout ce qu'Edward retrouva dans l'âtre, ce ne fut que les cendres froides de la veille. Il fit le tour de l'appartement mais ne trouva personne.

-« Mais où il est ? Il est pourtant parti à 4 heures du bureau… »

Ed se prépara un café brûlant et alluma un feu. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en bougonnant contre les colocataire déserteurs qui ne sont même pas là pour vous réconforter quand vous rentrez gelé et crevé à 7 heures du soir. Au bout d'une demi heure, il commença à s'inquiéter, dehors il avait recommencé à neiger un peu et Al fons n'était toujours pas rentré.

Il colla le nez à la vitre donnant sur la rue dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir le grand blond. Il se passa un bon quart d'heure avant que le jeune allemand se décide enfin à rentrer. Edward vexé d'avoir été abandonné à son triste sort pendant une heure se réinstalla vite dans son fauteuil bien décidé à jouer les indifférents.

-« T'es là Ed ?»

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'attraper un livre histoire de faire semblant que les absences longues et injustifiées de môssieur Heiderich ne le dérangeaient pas du tout, après tout si il avait du temps à perdre ailleurs, c'était son problème, il avait tout à fait le droit de laisser un pauvre petit (baf , waîeuh…) blondinet seul et transit de froid dans un appartement hostile et glacé s'il le désirait, si Edward s'était brûlé en se préparant un café pour survivre dans 50 mètres carrés de banquise ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était pas là il avait autre chose à faire , ailleurs. Edward n'était pas du tout, mais alors, pas du tout indisposé par cette situation, enfin, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se dire.

Heiderich poussa la porte du salon et aperçut la mine boudeuse d'Edward qui planqué derrière un bouquin qu'il tenait à l'envers faisait semblant de lire.

-« Tu me fais la tête ? »

-« Ahh ? T'est rentré, j'avais pas fait attention. »

Alphons sourit devant la mine faussement étonnée de son ami.

-« Je vais préparer le dîner… »

A ce moment là Alphons constata une fois de plus que parfois, un rien pouvait causer chez Edward une grande joie… Comme l'évocation du mot dîner par exemple.

Ed ramassa le couvert et commença la vaisselle tandis qu'Alphons s'installa près de la fenêtre en soupirant. En ayant fini avec son combat contre une casserole récalcitrante, Edward s'essuya les mains et passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Alphons.

Les deux garçons avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre et parfois, Edward prit d'une crise de câlinite aigue aimait bien monopoliser l'espace vital d'Alphons, ce qui en général ne dérangeait pas trop le grand blond. Il appréciait être aux côtés d'Edward, mais ses crises d'affection pouvaient parfois être gênantes comme lorsqu'il avait décidé de dormir avec Alphons parce qu'il se sentait un peu seul et qu'il lui semblait avoir vu un zeppelin traverser le ciel…(phobie peu commune se manifestant comme la peur incontrôlable de se ramasser une tonne de voile et de métal en feu sur la tête…Alphons avait entendu parler de diverses phobies mais celle là semblait n'être spécifique qu'à Edward).Où alors quand il essayait tant bien que mal de préparer le dîner avec un poids de 50 kilos sur le dos. Malgré tout ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé le sujet de leur relation, par pudeur où peut être par la peur réciproque de voir l'autre prendre ses distances après une révélation gênante.

--------------------

Edward tenta d'éloigner Heiderich de la fenêtre mais le grand blond ne bougea pas.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as l'air déçu … » demanda-t-il en essayant d'entraîner Alphons un peu plus ver la cheminé de peur qu'il n'attrape froid avec sa santé déjà fragile.

-« Rien, la neige s'est arrêtée. »

-« Me dis pas que c'est ça qui te chagrine ? La neige, c'est sympa deux trois jour, mais là ça fait presque un mois que l'on a pas vu un brin d'herbe… C'est froid, c'est humide, et quand ça fond, ça fait de la boue… »

-« A ton avis … Il va re-neiger ? »demanda Alphons en fixan le ciel d'un regard suppliant

- « Sais pas, en tout cas ça a pas l'air pour le moment. »

Heiderich sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis il se leva brusquement et attrapa Edward par le bras.

-« Viens !! » Fit il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

--------------------

J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à me faire sortir par un temps pareil ! S'exclamât le blondinet et remontant le col de son manteau.

Alphons ne l'écoutait pas, il demeurait trop absorbé par la route. Il manipulait le véhicule avec précaution sur la route gelée tout en faisant abstraction totale des jérémiades du blondinet. Il quitta la voie principale pour prendre une petite route de terre battue.

-« Je peux savoir ce que l'on fiche en plein champ à 10 heures du soir alors que dehors il fait -9°C. »maugréât Edward en frictionnant son bras valide.

-« Sois un peu patient… »

-« PATIENT ? ATTENDS UN PEU ! TU TE CASSES A 4HEURES ,TU DISPARAIT DANS LA NATURE .T'ES PAS LA QUAND JE RENTRE … ai du me faire un café, le dîner n'était pas prêt…TU FAIS LA TRONCHE TOUTE LA SOIREE ET LA TU ME TRAINE EN PLEINE CAMBROUSSE AU BEAU MILIEU DE LA NUIT ALORS QUE DEHORS IL FAIT UN FROID POLAIRE !!! »

Alphons stoppa la voiture et fusilla Edward du regard.

-« Tu me fais une scène là ou quoi ? »

-« J'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir. »

Alphons redémarra sans un mot .Il s'arrêtèrent enfin et le grand blond sortit de la voiture faisant signe au blondinet de le suivre. Ed obtempéra en pestant et en grelottant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

-« J'attrape une bâche est les couvertures dans le coffre. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop humide… »

-« Bâche ? Couvertures ? Si t'as dans l'idée d'aller faire du camping, ce sera sans moi… »

Alphons lui tendit trois grosses couvertures et lui fit signe de le suivre.

--------------------

Le spectacle valait le coup d'œil, la surface du petit étang était complètement gelée et la lune se reflétait sur la glace en centaines de petits éclats lumineux.

Edward poussa un sifflement admiratif tandis qu'Alphons installait a bâche sur le sol.

-« Assieds-toi, j'en ai pour quelques minutes « ! dit-il à l'adresse d'Edward alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le noir armé d'une petite lampe à essence.

Ed ne le voyait plus mais l'entendait s'affairer un peu plus loin. Alphons semblait râler contre la neige, maudissait les allumettes et râlait contre une certaine espolette. Puis un petit cri de joie retentit.

Edward prit place et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures il fut rassure de voir Alphons revenir. Soudain quelque chose de brillant s'éleva et fusa dans la nuit et il se produisit une détonation.

Alphons se glissa aux côtés du blondinet tandis que le ciel au dessus de l'étang s'embrasait dans une myriade de petites étoiles orangées.

Le grand blond contempla quelques instant le visage ravi et enfantin d'Edward tandis qu'une deuxième fusée s'élevait au dessus d'eux.

-Un feu d'artifice…s'exclamât l'ex Fullmetal en ne quittant pas les lumières des yeux.

Alphons laissa échapper un petit rire et passa son bras autour des épaules de son colocataire.

-« Il te plaît ? »

-« Oui… c'est beau…J'ai beau travailler au milieux des explosifs toutes la journée, je n'en ai vu que très rarement. »

Alphons glissa doucement sa main vers celle d'Edward, la peur au ventre. Il hésita, craignant que la furie blonde ait un mouvement de recul. Edward tourna la tête vers lui l'air perdu.

-« Pourquoi tu as décidé de lancer çà ce soir ? On a eu un projet d'accepté ? »

-« Non » fit Alphons en baissant les yeux, arrêtant sa mimine à quelques centimètres de celle du blondinet.

-« attends…c'est pas mon anniversaire, ni le tien… quel jour on est au fait ? »

-« Le 14 février… »Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, heureusement pour lui le manque de luminosité empêchait Edward de remarquer ce genre de détail. Ed quant a lui sembla réfléchir puis se figea. Il baissa la tête, ses longues mèches cachant son visage. Alphons retint sa respiration, prêt à s'excuser. Il sentit Edward bouger et des doigts chauds vinrent se mêler aux siens.

A la lueur de la dernière gerbe d'étincelles il devina un sourire sur les lèvres d'Edward, ce dernier lâcha sa main et vint se lover contre lui et une petite voix murmura:

-« _Je t'aime… »_

Il avait beau faire très froid, ils s'en fichaient tout les deux, ils restèrent là, enlacés pendant quelques minutes encore tandis que les dernières fumées du feu d'artifice se dissipait lentement au dessus de l'étendue glacée.

* * *

C'est pas tès clair , mais si al posait des questions au sujet de la neige et boudait, c'est parce qu'il avait peur que sa soirée soir fichue cause de la poudreuse.

Merci d'avoir lu


	3. EdwardxWinry

**_Auteur :_** Poppycat

**_Genre :_** bizarre

**_Rating :_** sais plus

**_Disclamer :_** c'est pas à moi

Note 

Un Edxwin bizzare, j'arrive pas à tirer quelque chose de mignon de ce pairing quand il s'agit de anime!winry (je la préfère dans le manga).

Un one shot short triste voire Emo… vous êtres prévenus.

Et Merci pour les reviews.

* * *

**C**'est sur, il avait de l'allure lorsqu'il portait autre chose que son manteau rouge, son pantalon de cuir et ses vêtements poussiéreux habituels. Une chemise blanche sur un pantalon de tissus noir. Le col légèrement entrouverte, ou peut être fermé pour cacher ses cicatrices Ses long cheveux blonds soigneusement tirés vers l'arrière, tressés et quelques fines mèches tombant le long de son visage…Ou était-ce deux larges mèches ?Le blondinet l'attendait dans le couloir un bouquet de fleurs blanches à la main essayant au possible d'éviter les regards assassins et les recommandations de Mamie Pinako. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais Edward se devait de lui offrir des fleurs blanches, c'était comme une habitude… Mais en parlant d'habitudes ,ces fleurs, ne ressemblaient-elle pas beaucoup à celles qu'il déposait sur la tombe de sa mère lors de ses rares visites. Ce détail la troubla.

Winry était prête, elle était habillée, coiffée et souriante. Elle portait cette petite robe bleue qu'elle avait vu un jour dans une vitrine à central , mais, elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'avoir achetée. Il l'aida à enfiler son manteau et ils sortirent.

Il lui souriait, lui prenant la main pour l'amener au festival. Là bas, les jeunes gens de Rizembull s'en donnaient déjà à coeur joie, on entendait la musique jusqu'à la maison des Rockbells. D'habitude, on ne l'entends pas, peut être était-ce parce que ses morceaux favoris étaient joués à l'instant même que Winry avait déjà l'impression d'être sur la grand place.

Elle suivit Edward en riant, ils dévalèrent la colline enneigée Edward la retenant pour l'empêcher de glisser, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de déraper plusieurs fois, et d'être à chaque fois rattrapée par les deux bras costauds mais attentionnés qui encerclaient sa taille.

Ils arrivèrent au village, elle se retourna, il semblait ne jamais arrêter de sourire. Ca ne la dérangeait pas, après tout pourquoi devrait-elle le voir afficher une mine lugubre lors de leur rendez vous.

Ils arrivèrent sur la place et il lui prit le bras d'autorité, se faisant siffler par ses anciens camarades, amusés par son côté jaloux. Sur leur passage, elle entendait les filles glousser et commencer à jaser.

-« depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent… » « on finira par les marier »

Elle s'en moquait, c'était ce qui était prévu, ce qu'elle s'était dit depuis le départ c'est à son bras qu'elle avancerait vers la mairie.

Tout le village était de sortie pour la saint Valentin. Les gamins planqués derrière les stands ou au coins des rues pour surprendre les amoureux, les petits vieux qui se chipotaient après 50 ans de mariage…Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse, il dansait bien, du moins il ne devait pas danser trop mal. Le visage enfoui dans son cou elle souriait , respirant à pleins poumons la douce fragrance de son amoureux…de la vanille… ou plutôt de la cannelle, ou peut être de la lavande, elle savait que petit il aimant cette odeur…Ou était-ce Alphonse ?

Les couples autour d'eux semblaient se fondre dans le décor .Il la serrait fort contre lui .Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, elle se sentait légère, virevoltant aux milieux de ces silhouettes sans visages qui s'écartaient sur leur passage. Puis ils s'assirent, il lui prit la main et elle lui parla d'eux, de leur avenir. Il souriait toujours, encore et toujours de la même manière… Ca la mettait mal à l'aise…Mais il y avait tant de douceur dans son regard. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée mais ses yeux d'or en disaient long.

La soirée se termina très rapidement. Il la raccompagna. La température avait vraiment baissé, elle grelottait. Il passa doucement son bras autour de ses épaules et prit les mains gelées de la jeune fille dans les siennes. Mais, un automail n'est-il pas censé être froid par ce temps ?

Elle rougit, il était vraiment très près d'elle, elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son coup et les mèches blon pâle lui titillaient les joues…Blonds pâle…Ou plutôt blond miel.

Sur le pas de la porte, il la retint quelques instant, il la serra fort dans ses bras , lui caressa le visage. Il était beau avec ses grands yeux au regard doux…Bizarrement, elle ne pouvait détourner son attention de ce regard couleur bronze, le reste de son visage semblait flou…

Il fit glisser sa main métallique le long de sa joue et approcha son visage du sien, il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de Winry .Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse et se laissa aller contre lui tandis qu'il laissait lentement reposer sa tête sur le sommet de la sienne… Pourtant Edward n'était pas bien grand…Edward glissa sa main dans une des poches de son manteau et en tira une petite boîte et la glissa dans la main de Winry. Elle défit l'emballage et ouvrit le petit écrin.

-"une bague… Ed ?"

Il continuait à sourire, lui faisant signe de la passer.

-"Pour nos fiançailles…"répondit il simplement d'une voix calme.

Des larmes de joies coulèrent le long de ses joues mais elles furent bien vites remplacées par des larmes de tristesse quand il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura je t'aime à l'oreille.

Quelque chose ne collait pas, cette voix, ce n'était pas celle d'Edward… Cette scène n'était pas réelle.

Winry entrouvrit ses yeux encore embués de sommeil et de larmes puis elle se redressa lentement sur son lit.

Un rêve… encore un de ces fichus rêves qui chaque jours depuis plus d'un ans lui rappellent l'absence d'Edward.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Al s'agitait dans son sommeil , elle se leva pour aller le réconforter.

Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil nostalgique à la photo posée sur sa table de nuit. Une photo où trois enfants jouent avec un chiot .Une photo ancienne, fanée que la lumière a abîmée au fil du temps.

Elle fixa pendant quelques minute l'image d'un petit garçon aux yeux d'or, pour chasser de son esprit l'image idéalisée qu'elle s'était faite de lui mélangeant de vieux souvenirs à des rêves de petite fille.

Winry ne veut pas d'un mirage, aussi parfait soit il. Elle veut son Edward, celui qui ne lui dira jamais je t'aime directement, celui qui rechignera quand il s'agira de l'emmener au bal, celui qui se fout bien de ce qu'elle peut porter mais dont le sourire et les baisers sont réels et dont la voix réchauffe sont coeur.

Mais il n'est pas là.

Elle a reçu la lette que l'armée envoie aux familles qui ont perdu un être cher, et même s'il ne l'ont jamais retrouvé, elle était là lors de ses funérailles.

Malheureusement les traits d'Edward s'effaçaient peu à peu de sa mémoire et le seul souvenir physique qui lui restait de lui tendait peu à peu à se réduire à ces yeux dorés et à un sourire serein.

Bien sûr , il lui restait de bon souvenirs de lui en tant que personne, elle se rappelait de leurs joies et de leur tristesse, du blondinet qui râlait lorsqu'elle tirait trop brusquement sur une connection nerveuse, de la première fois ou il avait laisser sous entendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle avant de partir précipitamment pendant deux mois sans donner de nouvelles, mais, à quoi çà sert de se souvenir des bons moments si l'on ne peut mettre de visage sur le nom de ceux avec qui on les a partagés.

Elle ne voulait pas çà…

Elle retira la photo du cadre et la rangea soigneusement dans un tiroir pour la protéger du temps.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 3 heures du matin.

Avant d'étreindre la lumière elle effeuilla le calendrier pour enfin tourner la page sur cette date qui depuis une semaine la rendait mélancolique

Enfin le 15 février…la prochaine date à surmonter serait celle de l'anniversaire d'Edward…

* * *

C'était le oneshot bizarre de la fin … Fic finie, du moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Merci !!!


End file.
